The Administrative Core (AC) has four objectives: (1) to set priorities and coordinate CCPR activities, (2) to insure university and extramural support for the Center, (3) to build and sustain a productive interdisciplinary research community, and (4) to provide high quality, cost-effective, customer-oriented administrative services that increase the pace and impact of CCPR research.